Tom and Jerry: Home Alone
Tom and Jerry: Home Alone is an upcoming movie produced by Warner Bros and 20th Century Fox and based on the movie written by John Hughes. '''From the studios that brought you: '''Home Alone, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Plot The story begins with Tom and Jerry went to Kevin's House and seen the 15 people and Suddenly Kevin, Tom, Buzz, Rod, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry was looking at the Window seen the Old Man Marley. Droopy the delivery dog, came with 12 boxes of pizza for the family. Kevin went downstairs there was Pizza with Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Uncle Harry and Suddenly Kevin was Angry because Buzz ate all of the Cheese Pizza without sharing it with him and pretended to puke and Kevin was fighting at Buzz. Kevin's Family and Spike were angry with Kevin and his pet, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry. Kevin's Mom was getting Kevin upstairs with his five pets, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry. Characters * Tom - A blue-grey cat. In this movie, he is Kevin's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry - A brown mouse. In this movie, he is Kevin's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy. * Tuffy - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Harry's grandnephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Kevin's pet mouse along together with Tom and Jerry. * Quacker (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy. In this movie, he is Kevin's pet duckling. * Kevin McCallister - the youngest child in the McCallister family. * Kate McCallister- Kevin's Mum. * Peter McCallister- Kevin's Dad. * Uncle Frank- * Uncle Harry - Jerry and Tuffy's uncle and Tom's friend. * Rod McCallister - Kevin's cousin * Jeff McCallister * Aunt Leslie * Linnie McCallister * Megan McCallister * Fuller McCallister * Sondra McCallister * Heather McCallister * Buzz McCallister- Kevin's big brother who enjoys picking on Kevin and dislikes Tom and Jerry. He plots to feed Tuffy to his pet tarantula * Harry Lime- A burglar Man. In this movie, he's trying to get Kevin, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry. * Marv Merchants- A burglar Man. In this movie, he's trying to get Kevin, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry. * Old Man Marley- * Droopy- A droopy but noble basset hound In this movie; he delivers the pizza to the McCallisters * Spike- Gruff but just bulldog; * Gus Polinski- * Police Officer - A police Officer. In this movie, he arrests Harry and Marv for trying to get Kevin, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry. Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Frank Welker as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy, Kate McCallister * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * Tara Strong as Kevin McCallister * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Jeff Bergman as Droopy * Charlie Adler as Harry Lime * Trevor Devall as Marv Merchants * Tom Kane as Old Man Marley * Jeff Garlin as Gus Polinski * Jeff Bennett as Police Officer Quotes * Uncle Frank: look what you did, you little Jerk! McCallisters and Spike were looking at Kevin, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry was looking Angry at him * Kate: Kevin get upstairs right now. * Tom: But it wasn't his fault * Kevin: Why? * Jeff: Kevin. you are such a disease. * Kevin: Shut up! * Tuffy: Buzz started it, not Kevin. He ate the cheese pizza without sharing it with him. * Peter: KEVIN! Upstairs. * Kate: Say goodnight Kevin. * Kevin: Goodnight Kevin. * Kate: I think you four are going upstairs with Kevin. * Jerry: But it was all Buzz's fault. * Tom: How can we deal with them? They're robbers. Murderers. * Kevin: Tough. Coz this is our home, and we're gonna defend it. Trivia * Rated PG. * Suggested Running Times: 102 Minutes (NTSC), 98 Minutes (PAL). * Kevin McAllister resembles Charlie Bucket from ''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory ''(2017-film) Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png 0A538C3E-2CEB-4D42-9CB9-3962181D3E21.png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Maxresdefault (4).jpg Songs # "Tom and Jerry Theme" - Scott Bradley Release Digital HD on November 8, 2019 & will be released on DVD & Blu-Ray on November 13, 2019. Category:Connor Horsecroft Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Home Alone Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:2019 direct-to-video films Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:Tara Strong Category:John Michael Higgins Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Kari Wahlgren Category:Charlie Adler Category:Trevor Devall Category:Jeff Garlin Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Christmas Movies Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Christmas Category:1492 Pictures films Category:Hughes Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures